Solve for $q$ : $-29 = -5 + q$
Explanation: Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-29 {+ 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -29 &=& -5 + q \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -29 {+ 5} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -24$